The Contrast of Light and Dark
by MsDreamer93
Summary: AU. Akemi as a baby was adopted into Takagi's family and was named, Mika, while her younger sister, Shiho was raised within the Black Organisation. Both are unaware of their existence; however, it changes when Shiho is assigned with the mission to get to Akai through his cousin, Kudo Shinichi. Manga Spoilers Included. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sherry heard snoring on her left side, and beeping sound of her phone coming from the bedside table on her right side. She grunted. That night had been so good, and this stupid phone had to remind her about the world outside. A man next to her stirred, while he slept. Sherry smiled as she watched the man's muscled chest. He must sense her observing him as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Gin." Sherry put her lips on his.

"Mmm, good morning, Sherry." They gave themselves small kisses.

They had always been calling themselves by their code-names. Sherry had asked once Gin about his real name, but he had responded that he liked his code-name. He even liked it more when Sherry called him that.

It was a policy in the syndicate, where both Gin and Sherry had been working in, to call others by their code-names. You would have to be pretty close to a member of the syndicate to know his real name. However, it wasn't enough in Gin's case.

Gin and Sherry had been together for five months already. They had been growing very close to each other, but it didn't include trust. Sherry shouldn't hold it against Gin, since she didn't trust him, too. That what she had been taught. Trust no one. She wasn't surprised. After all, the syndicate had had two moles: Rye and Scotch.

Scotch had been killed before the syndicate could learn who Scotch had been working for; and Rye had managed to escape. Gin had been pursuing him ever since that day. He hated traitors. However, his obsession over Rye wasn't as bad as Bourbon's. He had kept telling that he was the only person who could kill Rye. Fortunately, Gin hadn't made a big fuss about it. He didn't care who would kill Rye, as long as he would end up dead.

Sherry had met Bourbon few times. He called her by her real name, Miyano Shiho, during their first meeting. Sherry had reminded him that it was against the syndicate's policy to call others by their real names.

_I just wanted to hear how it sounds. _

Bourbon's gaze on her had been penetrating. He had explained that he had been impressed by Shiho being so smart at such young age. She knew he was lying, and there was a different reason that Bourbon didn't want to share with her.

Sherry grabbed her phone and saw the message from Rum.

"Who is it?" Gin asked.

"Rum, he's asking why am I not in the lab, and that we must talk."

"Well, you're kind of late," Gin noticed.

"I'm in the charge of the drug development. I'm never late."

"Well, it doesn't change the fact, Rum is the boss' right hand."

Sherry grunted. "You're right. I better go." She kissed him. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Mika stood in the doorway. She observed her older brother sleeping with his mouth half-open. He had to wake up for a work. Mika was very excited to come to the work considering her recent promotion.

She glanced at her brother and a brilliant plan of waking him up came to her mind.

Mika tiptoed towards his bed. She took a deep breath, before she shouted.

"The police force are going to interrogate you regarding your date with Miwako!"

Mika's brother leapt off his bed. "What? When? Where?" He noticed Mika next to his bed rolled down on the floor, laughing. "Mika-chan, stop with the jokes, and it wasn't a date. It was a stake out."

"Well, if you like to call it this way." She grinned at him. "Come on, get out of the bed. It's time for work, Wataru-kun."

Takagi scrambled out of the bed. "Fine. Hey, isn't your first day as a police sergeant?"

"Yes, it is." Mika smiled.

Mika and Wataru had wanted to become police men since they had been children. They had always played cops and criminals. Her adoptive parents had been against her to become a police woman.

Fortunately, Mika had gotten her way. Her parents had been always treating her like a little girl who couldn't take care of herself. Mika had decided to prove them wrong by working for the police. So far she loved it, especially now when she had gotten higher in ranking.

Her parents invited her and Wataru for tonight's dinner to celebrate her promotion. Even though, they had been against her work, at first.

Mika loved her parent very much, but she sometimes wondered about her real parents. She had been told that she was adopted through a close adoption, therefore there weren't any information regarding her parents. Mika didn't want to think bad of them that's why she had always came up with excuses, why her parents had given her away, such as: they had been too poor to take care of her, or they had already too many kids. She loved come up with the different scenarios.

However, Mika loved her life, and she was thankful to be adopted into Takagi's family. She had great parents, awesome brother and friends, and an amazing boyfriend. All she could ask for.

* * *

Sherry listened to Rum who didn't express happiness that she was late. Rum was very strict about everything. The timing wasn't an exception. Sherry bowed her head and apologized for her behaviour. She was lower rank than him, so there was no point to argue with him. Rum was a highest member of the syndicate, and only few members had seen him in person; however, everyone knew about his artificial left eye. Sherry might be one of fewer people who knew how Rum had damaged his eye.

"The boss has assigned you a mission that you need to complete." Rum informed her.

"A mission? With all due respect, I'm afraid I don't have any time for a mission. I must work on the development of the drug."

"You're the only member who can do it, and the boss expects you to complete this mission with a success. Do you understand?" Rum asked, serious.

"Yes, I understand. So, what is the mission?"

One most important thing that Sherry had learnt in the syndicate was never to oppose the boss. Everyone who had, had ended badly.

"Bourbon found out few useful information about Rye. We know his true name, Akai Shuichi, and that he's working for FBI."

Bourbon had boasted about it. He had even killed Rye's mother who visited Tokyo. He used Sherry's unfinished drug.

"He also found out that Rye is an older cousin of Kudo Shinichi."

"Kudo? You mean that high school detective whom media talk about?" Sherry asked, surprised.

"Yes, him. So, what the boss wants you to do is to make friends with him, get his trust, and get to Akai through Kudo."

The boss couldn't be serious. She was ordered to waste her time on a detective who was full of himself.

"Why don't you just kidnap that Kudo guy and use him as a bait?"

"It's too risky. We kidnap him and we will have whole FBI and maybe even police on our backs."

"Then kidnap him and get information out of him about Rye." Sherry must come up with some excuse to avoid doing this mission.

"We don't know how much Kudo knows about his cousin, that's why you are going to be sent to find out, and then you will use him to get to Akai."

Sherry grunted inwardly. When Rum was talking with this kind of voice, there was no way to say no.

Rum took some papers out of the desk. "Here are the information you need. I already enrol you into the high school where Kudo Shinichi is attending to. Your alias name will be Haibara Ai."

Sherry took the papers from Rum and sighed. "All right, I'll do it.

"Perfect." A sly smile appeared on Rum's face.

* * *

"I understand, thank you, Kir." Jodie put down her phone. "It seems our problems are increasing."

"What is is?" James asked, concerned.

"Kir eavesdrop the conversation between Gin and Sherry, and it seems Sherry got a mission to use your cousin to get to you." Jodie glanced at Akai, worried.

A girl with light hair who was sitting in the corner, smiled slightly and said, "Lucky for us, we already took precautions."

"Indeed." Akai agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Re-edited on 24th March 2016. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I cannot believe the boss ordered me to waste my time on that arrogant detective." Shiho complained while she was furiously looking through some sheets of paper just to fling them away afterwards. She had been in her lab to sort her stuff. She had to make sure everything was in order. She wouldn't have too much time to work on the drug, as she would play a high-school student.

"Did you see him on TV. He's all like 'I'm a great detective. You must love me, because I'm awesome. Did I mention I'm awesome?'," Shiho spoke in the low-pitch voice.

Gin chuckled. Shiho threw him a glare, as she snorted. Gin shook his head and smiled at her. "It's not going to be as bad as you think." Gin put his hand on Shiho's arm. "I bet this mission will fly by and you wouldn't even notice. I bet manipulating a teenage boy won't be hard. It's enough if you smile at him, and you can do whatever you want to do to him," Gin smirked.

Sherry stared at Gin half-surprised and a little bit disappointed. "You wouldn't mind if I'd pretend to get into a romantic relationship with that high-school detective?"

Gin let out a short laughter. "Why would I mind? It's not like you would fall for him."

Sherry lean over to Gin and murmured into his ear, "But, I bet you would get jealous if you'd see me with that detective."

"Jealous? Over who? A teenage boy whom I could kill without a blink? It's not worth to waste my time on such pathetic feeling as jealousy over a worthless piece of trash." Gin kissed Shiho on her cheek. "I'll better go. I need to see Vodka. I'll see you later."

Sherry fell onto a chair with a frustrated sigh. She expected Gin to share her pessimism regarding that stupid mission, but no, he expected her to smile and do what the boss had ordered her to do, as a good obeyed girl. She hoped that Gin was right, and that mission would fly fast by. However, she was worried that this mission might protract due to the lack of having friends at her age.

She had only gone to the primary school in America, and even then she hadn't made any friends as her peers had made fun of her Asian face. After the primary school, she had been self studying. She had been focusing mostly on the science subjects that would help her to increase her knowledge on the aspects that she would need in order to complete the drug that the boss so highly had demanded from her and the rest of the science team.

Kudo must be the most popular student in the high school, which meant he was surrounded by many friends. Shiho would need to make friends with some of his friends, so she would get closer to him and learn more about him. She figured if she would become too clingy, then Kudo might find her suspicious. He was a detective, after all. Shiho shouldn't underestimate his abilities.

Even though, Gin had told her he wouldn't get jealous, Shiho hoped he would. Shiho sometimes

thought that Gin didn't take their relationship seriously, as they didn't have any deep connection despite the fact they had been spending lots of time together. It might seem as they grew closer, but Shiho wonder that it might be more physically than emotionally. However, Shiho shouldn't complain. She didn't love Gin. She liked him and care about him, but she didn't love him. She held onto him, because she didn't have many people in her life, with whom she was closed to.

* * *

Mika and her family sat to the table which was covered by white crafted tablecloth, and had variety of dishes on it.

"The food smells wonderful." Mika praised. She put some rice and fish on her plate, and took the first bite. "Mm, it tastes wonderful too."

Her parents smiled at her.

Mrs Takagi said, "It's all for you, Mika. We're so proud that you've become the police sergeant."

"Thank you. Finally, I'll be able to be more involved during the cases."

Even though, Mika loved working for the police, it could sometimes be boring due to the fact that her duty as a police officer hadn't been too exciting than the higher ranks. Her dream was to get on the top. However, she knew it was highly unlikely. Men were the ones who were taken into the consideration when it came to work in a high rank in the police. It was unfair, if you ask Mika. However, she was grateful that she had received a chance to work for the police, and it wasn't just in the traffic division.

"Just remember not to get too involve." Mr Takagi took a sip of his black coffee. For a few seconds he remained silent, as he stared into an empty space. Mrs Takagi put a hand on her husband's shoulder, and smiled a little. Both of them had sad eyes.

"What do you mean, dad?" Mika glanced concerned at her dad.

"I mean be careful. Don't do everything on your own. If you find some clue, don't rush into things, but inform your colleagues about it," Mr Takagi lectured, and Mrs Takagi nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, dad, I know what team work means." Mika smiled. She took some rice on her spoon. After she swallowed it, she continued, "Besides, I would be selfish if I would find a clue that would solve a case and didn't share it with others, not mentioning that Wataru-kun, Miwako, and my boyfriend would kill me, if I didn't tell them."

"Absolutely, so don't even think to act on your own, all-the-know woman." Wataru grinned at his sister. She grinned back.

"How is your relationship with Shiratori-kun? Should we expect a wedding, soon?"

"Mum!" Mika exclaimed, embarrassed, her parents always teased her about the wedding as they had teased her about Shiratori being her boyfriend, before he had actually become her boyfriend.

"Why not? You're twenty-five already, and I think it's about time for you to think about marriage and children, and like I've always said, Shiratori is a right man for you," Mika's dad said.

"Geez, dad, you sound as I'm old." Mika snorted.

"Old no, but-"

"Can we change the subject? The marriage one is just becoming old." Mika had been tired about the whole marriage talk. She liked her relationship with Shiratori where it was, and she didn't see a reason why they would need to go to the next step. Mika felt that her parents wanted her to get

married and have kids, because then she would be too busy with raising her kids, so she would need to quit her job. Well, if that was their plan, then it wouldn't work. It didn't mean she didn't want to get married and have kids, someday, but she wouldn't quit her job, either.

Mr and Mrs Takagi exchanged the glances, and Mrs Takagi responded, "Yes, we can."

The Mr Takagi's phone rang, he took his phone out of his pocket. "Excuse me." He stand out from the table, and went to the corner.

"What is it?" Mr Takagi asked the person on the other side. Even though, Mika's dad stood far from the table, Mika still could hear the seriousness in her dad's voice.

_It must be from work,_ she thought.

"I understand, keep me posted." After that Mr Takagi finished the conversation and returned to the table. He gave a quick look to his wife, who had the same serious expression like her husband.

Mika and Takagi didn't even bother to ask. When it came to their parents' job, they always talked vaguely about it. Never in details.

* * *

Yukiko put three cups down on the table, and sat down next to her husband.

"Are you sure, Shinichi's not here?" Shuu asked.

"Yes, we are, but what is it? What's the secret?" Yukiko was getting impatient.

"Well." Shuu took his cup of coffee into his hand. "My predictions regarding the Black Organisation to move towards me came true." He took a sip of his coffee.

"You don't mean?" Yukiko's eyes were filled with worry.

"Yes, the organisation ordered one of their members to pretend a high school student and get to me through Shinichi," Akai explained. "I'm not surprised."

Two weeks ago, when Bourbon had forced that strange drug down into his mother throat, he knew there would be a high chance that Bourbon would find out he was related to Kudo's family, and the organisation would used them to get close to him. Shinichi seemed to be a perfect target.

Akai guessed the organisation might sent someone to Shinichi's school, and he was right. Even if, he was wrong, and the organisation would find another way to get close to Shinichi; it was still good that he could stay close to Shinichi. His cousin wasn't aware of it as he had disguised himself, though.

"Well, it's good that you took the role of the teacher in Shinichi's school," Yusaku said.

"Yes, I'd be able to observe her, and if I'm lucky enough, she'll lead me to the boss."

Fortunately, Akai had been able to impress the principle enough with his CV that he got the job. Even though he was a science substitute teacher, he was still taking over a class quite often. Other teachers didn't seem to mind when he hung out around, even if he didn't need to teach a class.

"Did you met her?" Yusaku asked.

"No, but I heard she's an important member. Her codename is Sherry. I don't know if she met the boss in person, but I know she's close to some members who could be aware of their identity," Akai responded.

"What about Shin-chan? Do you think we should tell him?" Yukiko kept her worried expression.

"I think we should keep this away from him," Akai said.

"But, Shinichi could act and become a friend with this member. I mean that what this member will try to do or maybe even more." Yukiko protested.

Akai knew what Yukiko meant. He wouldn't be surprised if Sherry would pretend to want to get into a relationship with his cousin. However, what Akai had observed, Shinichi wasn't a type of having serious relationship. His only relationship that could be consider a serious one had lasted only three moths, and he had been the one who had broken things up. So there was actually a low chance that Shinichi would fall for Sherry.

"I agree with Shuu. If Shinichi will not know, then he'll behave more naturally around that girl, and there won't be a risk that she'll find out that he knows about her," Yusaku said.

"I'm just worried that Shin-chan might get hurt."

Akai was worried about it too, and Shinichi indeed still might get hurt. However, Akai got the second chance to help in arresting the organisation, and he couldn't let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Re-edited on 25th March 2016**

****Thank you for following my story and adding it to your favourites.****

****chey721: Thank you for your review, I'm glad this story made you curious :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day that Shiho so much wanted to avoid unfortunately came. She stood in front of the group of high school students sitting in their chairs. They watched her with their curious looks. The teacher introduced her as Haibara Ai and asked her to find a seat. Before, she did, she had eyed the whole classroom. She quickly had found the one she had looked for, Kudo Shinichi. Their eye contact lasted for a few seconds or maybe longer, before the teacher reminded her to find a seat.

Shiho might be self-schooled most of her life, but she still knew what the expression meant that Shinichi had given her. She mostly learned about the students and their social life from the magazines, and from one of the members, other than Gin, of the syndicate that was like family to her.

The first lesson was Math, and Shiho already could show how smart she was by solving a equation on the chalkboard. This was nothing compared to some equations that she'd had to do while working on the drug. This level of Math was something that teachers expected from their students, so it wasn't that Shiho did some beyond difficult work. It still impressed the teacher how quickly Shiho had solved it, though.

While coming back to her seat, Shiho peeked at Shinichi who held a inquisitive gaze on her. A small smile formed on her lips. She had read once in one of her magazine that a girl should smile if she wanted to attract a guy.

Shiho had considered different options of how she could get closer to Kudo Shinichi. She could made him to be interest in her, so he would be him going after her. She also could act as one of his fan-girls. Shiho had read once that Shinichi did not mind going out on dates with his fan girls, but what Shiho had gathered from his statement was that he had gone on one or two dates per one of his fan-girls. He had rather been avoiding a serious commitment.

It was actually good. Shiho didn't want to get into a romantic relationship with him. She still had to gain his trust, though. She had decided the best option would be to play a friendly type that could possibly be more. Again, she had read once in one of her magazines that guys love to pursue girls. If he would plan to get romantic with her, then it would take him time, a long time, and she could use that time to befriend with him, and gain information on Akai Shuichi. She only hoped that that time wouldn't be long actually.

* * *

Mika was rereading through the reports making sure everything was correctly written. It was rather tiresome job. She would rather go into the field, but then it meant people being hurt or worse killed. Mika hated when innocent people got hurt, and it was one of her main reasons of why she had joined the police. She wanted all the criminals to get punished for their crimes.

She was too focus on those reports that she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind. Feeling a hand on her arm, made her flinch. She turned and saw Shiratori Ninzaburo, her boyfriend. He grabbed Mika's chin, and put a kiss on her lips. She moved forward, however, she broke the kiss after few seconds.

"We can't do it. We're at work," Mika whispered looking around.

"You're right, but I missed you, and I wanted to welcome my girlfriend by giving her a kiss."

Mika smiled at him. "I guess it's not a bad thing to be welcome by a kiss."

Shiratori again kissed her. They were lucky that the inspector Megure didn't catch them as they surely would get scold for not doing their work.

"So, where are Miwako and my brother? I saw them before, but now they're gone." Miwako noticed.

"There was a robbery in the small jewellery store, so they and Chiba went to take the statements from the witnesses. Hopefully, they'll catch that robber soon," Shiratori responded.

"They could tell me," Mika moaned. "I would rather be there with them than be stuck here with these papers."

"Don't worry, more cases will come for sure." Shiratori held Mika's hand. She squeezed his hand back. "And besides, who knows maybe Takagi will gain some courage and finally confess to Sato."

"Come on, they are on the case. I don't think it would be a perfect moment for Wataru-kun to confess how he feels."

"In Takagi's case, any moment counts. Sato has many admirers from our police department. We'll be married by the time Takagi will get with Sato. If he will keep that pace." Shiratori looked at his wristwatch. "Okay, I have also some paperwork to do. I'll see you later." He had kissed Mika on her cheek before he took off.

_We'll be married_ phrase still echoed in Mika's head. She stared blankly at her desk just repeating that line in her head. It scared her. Shiratori most likely wanted to say that Wataru was taking a long time to make a move on Sato. However, she was still afraid that Shiratori may actually consider to propose to her. She hoped not. Mika wasn't ready to be married, yet. She wanted to focus on her career, not on a marriage.

* * *

The first thing that came into Shinichi's mind, after the break started, was to introduce himself to the new girl, Haibara Ai. Quite unusual name if he was asked. However, his other peers included Sonoko were quicker than him.

"Hi, I'm Suzuki Sonoko, and here is Mouri Ran, nice to meet you." She hold out her hand to Ai who accepted it.

"Nice to meet you, too," Ai said.

"Hi." Ran smiled, then she poked Shinichi in his elbow. "Come on, don't be rude, introduce yourself."

"He probably thinks that Haibara-san already knows him since he's a famous detective," Sonoko teased.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Sonoko loved to tease him. She had kept teasing him and Ran about their relationship. Fortunately, after they had broken up, Sonoko had stopped teasing them after they had convinced Sonoko that they wouldn't go back to each other.

"It's hard not to know. You're keep showing up in almost all headlines." Shinichi noticed a small smile on Ai's lips, but before he could smile back, she turned to Sonoko, "But, I also know a bit about you, Suzuki-san. You come from the Suzuki's family that owns a very big corporation owning a lot of money." She gazed at them with her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Hey, Haibara-san, where did you go to school before?" a student male with a short brown hair asked.

"I was self-schooled before I enrolled here."

"What made you to change from your self-studying to the traditional one?" Shinichi asked.

"I guess I wanted to have an opportunity to meet new people." She kept a gaze on him before she turned in another direction.

On one hand, Shinichi was glad she wasn't an obsessive fan of him, but on another, she acted in a way that made Shinichi's curiosity rose in him. Her little smiles towards him, her casual way of how she said that she knew who he and Sonoko were made Shinichi wanted to get to know her better.

Even though, most of the dates with his fan-girls could be tiring due to those girls' obsession, he'd had some great ones as well. Shinichi loved being in an attention centre. However, it had to be the specific centre. The centre where he could talk about the cases he had solved or about how to solve a certain crime. He'd noticed quickly that his fan-girls got bored, and they would rather just obsess over him. Fortunately, some of his fans had been actually the normal people who genuinely had been interested in his detective work.

He loved meeting new people as he always met people that he could talk about what he loved. Shinichi wondered if Ai was one of those people.

"Where do you live?" Ran asked.

"In a nearby hotel. I moved in there recently," Ai replied.

"You don't mind us," Sonoko pointed at herself, Ran and Shinichi, "to come visit you after school."

"I don't think it should be a problem."

Shinichi noticed that she peeked at him, while she said it.

The school bell rang, and students went back to their seats.

"We have a science, now. I just hope Subaru-sensei will teach us today." Sonoko sighed dreamily.

"Come on, he's our teacher," Ran pointed out, but then her expression became serious. "But I still think I saw him somewhere before."

Shinichi felt exactly the same way. It was really hard to explain it, but it was like his intuition was telling him that. Maybe the teacher was one of the witnesses from one of the cases he had solved. But, he had a photographic memory, so he surely would remember him.

Subaru Okiya entered the classroom to the Sonoko's and some other girls' satisfaction. Shinichi eyed him. He tried not to get noticed while doing it. No matter how many times, he would look at his teacher, he still believed, he had met Subaru-sensei, somewhere before. He was going to find out where.

* * *

**A/N: Re-edited on 25th March 2016**

****Responds to the reviews:****

****chey721: Thank you for your review :)****

****Guest: Thank you :)****

****75aichan: I'm happy you found this story interesting :)****

****Guest(2): Thank you :)****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Akai, in his Subaru Okiya's disguise, greeted his class. His eyes focused on Shiho, for a few seconds. He couldn't let her to be suspicious of him. Fortunately, she had never met him before. During his time in the syndicate, He had mostly been out on the field during his time in the syndicate, and Shiho had hid in her lab worked on the mysterious drug. He didn't know what that drug's aim was, but after what had happened to his mum, he had some ideas.

* * *

_Over Two Weeks Ago_

Akai was about to make some coffee for himself, Yukiko and Yusaku, while someone rang the door bell. They all exchanged surprised glances. Yusaku put aside the book he had just read and walked towards the door. Behind it was a ten-twelve years old girl who wore a dress covered up with dirt that could fit an adult woman but not a girl in her age. Her light curly hair was messy and she heavily breathe.

"Yusaku, it's me, Masako," the girl said.

Before Yusaku could respond, his wife and Akai approached him. Both looked at the girl. Akai wore an intrigued glance on his face. This girls looked like...

"Masa-chan? Is it? Is it you?" Yukiko finished Akai's thought.

"Y-yes."

"Oh my god! What happened to you, Masa-chan?"

"I will explain everything. Just let me inside."

Yusaku stepped aside and let Masako in. Yukiko noticed her sister had scratches on her elbow and knee. She brought first aid kit. While Yukiko was fixing Masako's wounds, Masako told them what had caused her body shrank.

A member of the syndicate had been spying on them, and had found out about Masako's routine – she had been going to a coffee shop for a coffee and a sweet bun everyday, at the same time. On her way to that said shop, a man with a dark skin and blond hair had appeared in front of her. There hadn't been any people around them.

Without a hesitation the man had used a stunt gun on Masako. She had awoken on the ground next to the bin containers, dizzy. The man had stared at her, his eyes filled with hatred. Before, she could react in any way, the man had knelt down in front of her. He had forced a pill down Masako's throat. The pill had taken an immediate effect. She could feel her body burning.

"This is for Scotch." The man had hissed through his teeth.

Masako hadn't been sure if she had heard a ringing sound or maybe it had been the pill's effect, but when she had seen the man took his phone out, she had known she had heard indeed the ringing sound.

The man had groaned, threw the last glare at the woman lying down, and walked away.

"Bourbon." The description fitted him perfectly and the mention of Scotch intrigued Akai. After Scotch's death, Bourbon had become even more suspicious of him. His eyes had been drowning with hatred. Akai wondered if Bourbon was a spy as well. Maybe he even belonged to the same organisation as Scotch. Bourbon had explained his reluctance to Akai as "He shouldn't kill Scotch. He should find out who Scotch spied for first. What if they'll send more spies without us realizing it". The other members had gone along with it. Yes, he shouldn't kill Scotch, unfortunately, he hadn't have a choice. He wished he had approached things differently.

"I can't believe it!" Yukiko exclaimed. "It's horrible but exciting at the same time."

"It's amazing. Amazing."

"Yes, Yusaku, it's amazing that this pill didn't kill me, but I'm afraid that when my body won't show up, then Bourbon and the rest of the syndicate will start to suspect something."

* * *

Akai wrote the science class' topic on the board - "Cell Cycle". He asked his students what is cell cycle. A few students raised their hands. Shiho didn't. Akai figured she didn't want others to find her cleverness. She must be clever since she had been a scientist since she had been thirteen.

Even though, his cousin, Shinichi, had raised his hand, Akai didn't choose him to answer the question. He wanted to keep contact with Shinichi to minimum. His cousin was intelligent, and Akai was sure that Shinichi could figure out who he was if had got any hints.

Akai praised the student who had answered the question, and then he continued to talk about the cell cycle, asked his students to take notes on it. He asked other questions to his students during his talk.

What had happened to his mum was like reversed cell cycle. Her cells except for her nervous system cell had shrunk. Akai was certain that this drug was connected to the syndicate's goal. Yukiko had suggested immortality. It made sense if that drug could cause cells shrank, then maybe if further developed it could stop cell's reproduction and growth and thus leaving a man young forever. Immortal.

However, Akai was sceptical about it. Why would someone like to live forever? It would just bring many problems. Or maybe the boss of the syndicate had been trying to extent their life-span, because they needed a time for something and their life-span wasn't enough to achieve what they needed. It seemed as the best answer. For now.

* * *

Rei went to the secret police's headquarter to see his superior and give his overall rapport. Nobody followed him, but just in case, Rei wore a hat and sunglasses.

Mr. Takagi had been in his office doing a paperwork.

"Furuya-kun, it's good to see you." He greeted Rei.

"I had a chance to take a break from the organisation, so I thought I'll bring the rapport." Rei putted the file down on the desk.

"Thank you, I'll look at it later. Sit down."

Rei sat down looking at Mr. Takagi. He pondered about something. "Hmm, I thought about what you told me."

Rei raised his eyebrow.

"You know about the girl from the syndicate being sent out to spy on that high school student, Kudo Shinichi, to get closer to that FBI agent. I'm worry about that boy. If the syndicate will get their hands on Akai, then they'll not only kill him, but Kudo Shinichi too. And our duty is to protect the Japan's residents' lives. So I thought you -"

"That I could convince the syndicate to let me out on the field, so I could watch over Sherry or rather over Kudo." Rei finished for Mr. Takagi. "Yeah, I thought about it too, but it also because I feel that FBI rat may still hang out around."

Rei's eyes caught a newspaper on the desk. "Can I read it?"

"Yes, sure."

It passed over two weeks since he had forced the poison to Akai's mum, and there was no mention of a body. He should stay longer and made sure she had died for sure. Now, he was left in doubts. He grunted and tossed the newspaper away. He tightened his fists.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, Furuya-kun, I can see it. Last time, I saw you, you were happy as a chirping bird, but now you seem to be frustrated. What is it?"

Rei tapped his fingers against the desk thinking what he should say. His superior wouldn't be happy if he would find out what Rei had done. But, he couldn't lie to him, either.

"The drug that Sherry has been working on is still incomplete and can be used as a lethal poison. So when I found out about Akai and his family being in Tokyo, I also found out that his mother went everyday at the same time to the coffee shop. I went after her and forced the drug down her throat. I had to leave her before I saw her dead, and since there's no mention of finding her body in media, I'm worried."

"And did someone from the syndicate asked you to kill Akai's mum?" Mr. Takagi asked calmly, though he narrowed his eyes.

"N-no."

Mr. Takagi still kept his voice at calm, said, "As a spy, you have a licence to kill, but," he raised his voice, "it doesn't give you a licence to kill an innocent person!" He stared with a stern glare at Rei.

"What about Tatsuya? He was innocent too! But this bastard from the FBI killed him!"

"He did it to protect his position!" Mr. Takagi didn't shout like Rei, though he was close to. "And you acted not only against the law, but also irresponsibly. The members of the syndicate may find out suspicious how much you hate Akai. They may figure out it has connection to Scotch."

"Don't worry, they won't." Rei looked down at his hands, sighing. He glanced at Mr. Takagi. "I'm sorry. When I found out that that incomplete drug can be used as a poison, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted Akai to feel what I feel." Tatsuya's face appeared in Rei's head smiling. Rei curled up his fists.

"The revenge will only lose you." Mr. Takagi wore a serious expression. "Let's hope that this poison didn't kill that woman and she's still alive."

"If she's not?"

"I'm against breaking the law, but since you're a spy, I allow you to break it. But there are lines which you cannot cross, and you crossed the line. And for that you should be putted in the prison. But you won't be. At least not now."

"At least not now?" Rei echoed. "What if I say it was necessary for me to do it, so I could lure Akai out."

"But it wasn't the true reason. The true reason was a vengeance."

Rei paled. He didn't want to end up in the prison. He didn't regret what he had done, but it was hard for him to look at the disappointed Mr. Takagi. Rei respected him very much especially, since he had been taking care of Elena's daughter.

"What should I do now?"

"Now, you should ask the syndicate to allow you out on the field, so you could look after Kudo Shinichi. We'll figure out the rest later."

"Okay, will do." Amuro stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry." He bowed down.

"Furuya-kun, you're impulsive and you often rush with your decisions, but you're also a very valuable asset to the Secret Police and I believe with your help, we'll be able to bring the syndicate down. However, when this is all over, everything what you did during your stay in the syndicate will be reviewed. You won't be convicted for any crime that was connected to syndicate, and, which you had to commit, so you could help arrest the syndicate. But, if there will be crimes that you didn't need or weren't force to do, then I'm afraid, you'll be punished."

Rei felt as heat went through his body. He could seriously have problems, because of Akai's mum's death. He could write down that he had done it, so he could caught Akai and made a good impression on the syndicate. However, he had known where Akai had lived, so he could just catch him without any killing.

Like Mr. Takagi had suggested he should focus on looking after Kudo Shinichi. He would figure out the rest later.

* * *

**A/N: Re-edited on 25th March**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shiho already sorted all her stuff in her hotel room. It wasn't as big as her real apartment, but it still was big enough to make herself and her guests comfortable. Ran and Sonoko commented on how they enjoyed the room's decorations.

"Don't you agree, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Uhm, yes," he responded, his eyes on Shiho. She only gave him a slight smile, before she turned towards her fridge.

"I'm sorry I didn't do any groceries shopping, yet. I only have water. There's shop just at the corner. I could quickly go and buy some drinks and snacks."

"We'll go with you," Ran said.

"Okay. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's not trouble, at all." Sonoko waved her hand.

The girls and Shinichi left the room. In the hall, they noticed a man wore a worried expression on his face. He was shaking his head and muttering something to himself.

"Did something happen?" Ran asked, concern in her voice.

"I just had a fight with my girlfriend. A huge one, but I'm also worried that she may harm herself. She was threatening me that she's going to kill herself."

"It would be better if you go to check on her. It's bad to leave a person with suicidal thoughts alone," Shiho said.

Others nodded in agreement in contrast to the man who looked at his wristwatch. He seemed to think deeply about something.

"I agree with Haibara-san. We should go to check on your girlfriend," Shinichi said.

"There's no need. I'll go to the shop, and I'll buy her a chocolate box. You can come with me to give me some advice." His voice didn't sound as concerned as it should be for someone whose girlfriend might commit suicide.

Shiho found it strange that the man wanted them to come with him to help him to choose the chocolate box for his girlfriend. It was his girlfriend, so he should know what kind of chocolate she liked. Shiho's eyes met Shinichi's, and she immediately could say he thought about the same thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Harufumi Masahiko."

The girls and Shinichi introduced themselves. Masahiko's eyes widened when he heard Kudo Shinichi's name. Before Shiho could study his expression further, Masahiko's phone rang. Shiho noticed a relieved expression on Masahiko's face. She was certain that Shinichi had seen it too.

"What you're saying, Mitsue?... Wait, don't kill yourself! I'm coming." He hung up. "Let's go!" he said to Shinichi and others.

_If I were him, I would just ran to my girlfriend. I wouldn't waste my time on telling us to come with him,_Shiho thought.

Shinichi had the same thought.

Masahiko's and Mitsue's room was two levels above Shiho's room. They stormed in, and found Mitsue lying against the wall, knife in her right hand. The blood was flowing out of her stomach.

"Don't come near her!"

"What're you talking about!" Masahiko shouted to Shinichi.

"First, the police needs to examine the crime scene. Ran, call the police," Shinichi said as he made sure that Mitsue was indeed dead.

"Yes."

"The crime scene? It was a suicide! Look, I know you're a detective. But you're wrong this time!"

"Well, If I'm wrong, then you shouldn't get so worked up over this, right?"

"Shinichi, I called the police. They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Great."

"If you excuse me, I'll go the bathroom," Masahiko said.

* * *

Takagi returned to the police station, proud of himself that he had helped to catch the jewellery store's robber. He was called by Shiratori. Takagi followed him into the corridor. Shiratori looked around to make sure nobody was watching them.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Shh. I don't want anyone to hear us," Shiratori whispered.

"O-okay," Takagi spoke in lower voice.

Shiratori pulled out a small black box. He opened it.

"A ring!"

"I told you to be quiet. Yes, this is a ring. To be more precise, it's an engagement ring. Beautiful, right?" Shiratori closed the box, and hid it into his pocket. "I'm going to propose to Mika."

"That's wonderful. But, I'm not sure it's a good idea. Mika, more than once told our parents that she's not interested in getting married."

"She's just embarrassed. I'm sure she can't wait when I'll propose to her. After all, we're over two years together, already."

Takagi didn't share Shiratori's optimism. He knew his sister very well. Mika first wanted to focus on her police career, before she would take her relationship with Shiratori further.

"Maybe, if you finally find the courage and confess to Sato-san, then we could help each other in organising our weddings."

Takagi's face turned red. His thoughts about his sister forgotten as now the image of Sato in a wedding dress appeared in his head.

"Hey! What are you two doing there? There's a murder! Hurry!" Sato urged them.

Shiratori and Takagi complied. Shiratori had a smile on his face, while Takagi's face still was red, though not as much as before.

* * *

Megure together with Shiratori, Sato, Takagi, Mika, Chiba and the coroner arrived at the crime scene. Neither of them were surprised to see Shinichi there. It seemed also they knew Ran and Sonoko pretty well. However, they didn't know Shiho or rather Ai.

"She's our new classmate, Haibara Ai," Ran explained.

"Nice to meet you." Mika smiled at Shiho.

"Nice to-"

"You'll later introduce each other. We have a murder to solve. Please provide us with the details about what happened," Inspector Megure demanded.

While, Shinichi and Masahiko were arguing about whether the case was a murder or a suicide, Shiho stood in the back. She didn't feel too comfortable around all those police officers. She shouldn't feel afraid as she and the syndicate would make sure nobody would figure out she was part of the criminal organisation.

Ran sent her a worried glance. No, she needed to pull herself together. More of such behaviour, and the police would start to suspect her. Her plan was to get closer to Shinichi. She should try to impress him.

Shiho listened to Shinichi explaining the Masahiko's weird behaviour, and she added, "It really was like you wanted us to be there with you, so you would have the witnesses who would confirm that your girlfriend indeed committed suicide."

"You were there! You heard it. Mitsue called me. How could she call me if she was dead?"

"That wouldn't be a problem with today's technology," Shinichi said. "Besides, we didn't hear Mitsue on the other side of the phone. We didn't hear anyone."

"And, you went straight to the bathroom. I wonder if the police won't find there anything?" Shiho didn't have a doubt that Masahiko was a murder. He had written it on his face.

"Fine, go check the bathroom. You won't find anything there!" Masahiko dared.

Inspector Megure ordered Mika, Takagi to go search the bathroom while he together with Sato, Shiratori searched again the main room. Chiba was outside to stop reporters from coming in. Wherever Shinichi went, reporters went there too. Shiho almost rolled her eyes at the thought of Shinichi giving an interview saying how amazing he was.

Shinichi and Shiho followed Mika and Takagi into the bathroom. While, Shiho stood in doorway, Shinichi helped to search the bathroom too.

Shiho observed his focused look and how he carefully checked everything in the bathroom. Mika glanced at her. Did she smile at her? Great, that policewoman, now, probably thought Shiho had some teenage crush on Shinichi.

Shinichi noticed that the shower had been recently used, but there weren't any dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Masahiko explained that he took a quick shower, and he putted the same clothes on he had before. They all find it strange. Shinichi made a comment, and returned to his searching.

His attention was grabbed by the dark carpet that covered almost the whole floor in the bathroom. He knelt down, and looked very closely to the carpet and touched it with his finger and looked at it. The realization hit his face. Mika and Takagi stood behind him, and also looked down at the carpet. Soon, both of them found what Shinichi had seen.

Shinichi returned to the main room, and looked closely at the carpet there as well.

"Coroner-san, please, could you check if those little stains on the carpet here and in the bathroom are actually blood stains?"

"Yes, of course."

While the coroner was busy with his job, Shiho went to Ran and Sonoko.

"It seems Shinichi is close to solving that case." Ran smiled.

"Of course, he is. That detective freak," Sonoko said, annoyed. "I wish we could go already."

The coroner detected the blood on both carpets. He also said that the blood was smudged. Shinichi confronted Masahiko. Masahiko tried to excuse himself by saying that these blood stains must be caused by Mitsue. However, Shinichi pointed out that there would be more blood stains if it was made by her.

Shiho listened to Shinichi explaining more of how he was sure that Masahiko had murdered his girlfriend. She needed to admit, but he impressed her with his confidence.

"The blood must got on you, and while you walked to the bathroom, it must dropped on the carpet without you noticing. Even though Mitsue-san could move from the bathroom to here with the knife in her stomach, there was no reason for her to do it. And there's no proof she actually did it. Next, the blood on the carpet is still fresh. Since, the carpet is dark is quite hard to see the blood on it, if you don't look closely. I noticed your slippers throw near the door as you were in hurry when you left. I bet when you killed Mitsue-san, you wore slippers. Tell me, Masahiko-san, will there be blood on the back of your slippers?"

Masahiko didn't responded. He only let out a grunt.

While, Megure ordered to check the slippers. Masahiko quickly grabbed the kitchen knife from the counter. Sonoko and Ran squeaked. The police officers had alarmed looks on their faces.

"Are you going to kill yourself, because you don't want to go to prison, you coward," Shinichi said, calmed.

"No!" The knife in his hand. "It was my plan from the beginning. To make Mitsue's death as the suicide, and after police would confirm it, I would kill myself." Masahiko was about to stab himself when Shinichi had thrown himself at him, and pulled the knife from his hand.

Shinichi quickly gave the knife to the inspector Megure.

"Why did you stop me? You're a detective, and your job is to punish the murderers like me. Why would you save me then?"

"My job is to find who the murderer is, and send them to the prison. Killing them isn't my job. And I don't need a reason for saving lives as no one deserves to die. Not even the murderers like you."

Masahiko was taken by the police. Shinichi convinced Megure, if he and the girls could give the report another day as it was already late. The reporters still were in the hotel. Sonoko and Ran said their goodbyes to Shiho and Shinichi, and left. Shinichi stayed and started to answer all the reporters' questions. A proud smile on his face. Shiho shook her head, and returned to her room.

* * *

Shiho fell on the couch, and sighed. That was an eventful day. She could see Shinichi in action for the first time. She was impressed about how serious he was taking his job. The same like her. Shiho was little worried that Shinichi might find her out. She must be careful.

Shinichi's words echoed in her head. _No one deserves to die. Not even the murderers. _Would Shinichi qualify her as a murderer? Did she qualify herself as a murderer? She did create the drug that had killed people. However, this wasn't the goal Shiho had been trying to achieve. She wanted to made the drug that would help someone.

She actually hated that her drug had been used to kill people. Shiho was the part of the syndicate that killed people, but knowing that something she had created caused some of those deaths made Shiho sick. However, she had to pretend she was okay with it otherwise she would be dead. Besides, she also wanted Rum to see her more than just the scientist working for the syndicate.

Shiho heard knocking on her door. Behind them was Shinichi.

"I know it's late, but I wanted to thank you. Your suggestion to check the bathroom helped."

"I'm glad my little detective skills could help the Great Detective." Shiho smirked.

"Maybe, you could go out on a date with me, and we could discuss our detective skills together?"

"Mmm, tempting, but I'm afraid I'm not ready to be turn into a detective freak, but I'd take a risk, and go out with you as a friend." Shiho smiled.

Shinichi took a step closer. His eyes were shifting between her eyes and lips. "I hope you fall into that temptation. "

Shiho was learned to control her emotions, but she couldn't help to blush slightly. Shinichi stepped back and said, "I'd definitely like to go out with you, even just as friends, for now."

The plan was working. She got closer to Shinichi. She ignored her fast beating heart. She had to focus on her job.

* * *

**A/N: Re-edited on 25th March.**


	6. Chapter 6 and Important Notice

**A/N: This chapter is re-uploaded. **

**Important Notice: I apologize but I've decided only to focus now on my two other fanfics (The Devil Behind the Scene and The Wonder Drug Part II). Right now, I put this story on hiatus. After I'll complete the two other stories, I'll see if I'm still interested in continuing this story. If not, then I'll put 'discontinued' in the summary and update this note. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shinichi was hanging out with Ran, Sonoko and Ai in the classroom. They had a break, and the teacher wasn't there. Shinichi had asked Ai to go out with him as a friend, for now, but she still hadn't said when. It passed three days since the case in the hotel where Ai lived, and Shinichi couldn't stop thinking about Ai. He couldn't help to think that he was also appearing in her mind. The way she smiled, talked and looked at him was like she was interested in him, but for some reason she wanted to take things slowly.

Ai fascinated Shinichi, but he wondered why she didn't agree to go out with him for a date. Was she shy? She might not be as talkative as Sonoko, but she still made friends with Ran and Sonoko pretty quickly, and he saw her having no problem with talking with other students.

Maybe, she wanted to get to know him better, before they went on a date. Maybe, she was afraid if she would go out with him now, then it would be just one date like it had been with some other girls. Maybe, she dreamed to have him as a boyfriend, but first she needed to be certain that Shinichi would be serious about their relationship. Shinichi had been dating many girls, however, he had been involved in just one serious relationship. With Ran.

Shinichi noticed the little gestures Ai had been sending to him, before they had even started to get to know each other. It would mean she had set her eyes on him from the beginning. She most likely read an article about him or saw him on the television, and had become interested by him. She decided first to find out what kind of person Shinichi was before she would make any further move.

It also crossed Shinichi mind that maybe Ai was doing this on purpose, so she could get revenge on him. Shinichi had few enemies, because he had helped to put criminals behind the bars. Maybe, Ai was a friend of one of those criminals, and now she wanted punish Shinichi. If this was true, then it would mean Ai was stupid as she underestimated his detective skills.

He probably just looked for the case that wasn't there. Ai was just a girl who considered to date him, but first needed to know if he was serious about it. However, he wasn't going to let go of the thought that Ai wanted to get closer to him for another reason than to date him.

Ai wasn't the only person whom Shinichi was spending his time thinking about.

"I can't stop thinking that I met Subaru-sensei somewhere before," Shinichi said.

"You're right. I've the same feeling." Ran nodded.

"Why don't you just ask him if you've met him before?" Ai pointed out.

"I did but he said we haven't."

"He told me the same thing," Shinichi said.

"I've an idea. Why won't we all follow Subaru-sensei? Maybe, we'll find out something about him which will help you to remember whether you've met him before and where." Sonoko suggested, smile on her lips.

"Yes, let's do that." Ran agreed with Sonoko.

"I'm not sure if-"

"After school, we four will follow Subaru-sensei," Sonoko cut in Shinichi.

Seeing the determination on Sonoko's and Ran's faces, Shinichi decided not to argue. Well, Subaru probably would notice four students follow him, anyway.

* * *

Akai noticed Shinichi and the three girls following him right away. Did Shinichi suspect him? Or maybe the girls just wanted to know where their handsome teacher lived. Akai hoped Shinichi didn't find anything suspicious about him, but he also didn't want them to know where he lived, so they could visit him.

He lived with his mum who was now about twelve years old. Akai didn't doubt that Yukiko had showed her son, and maybe Ran too, her photos with her sister when they had been younger. Shinichi could recognize Masako despite her younger age. Ran too. Akai got the idea how to divert them away from the idea to follow him to his house.

Akai stopped in his steps and turned away. He approached his students, while he passed other pedestrians. Both Sonoko and Ran looked around. They avoided his gaze. Shiho had a bored expression on her face. Shinichi stayed silent. He waited for Subaru to speak first.

"I'm honoured my students want to know where I live, though, I'm just a substitute teacher. I presume you want to know where I live just in case if I get sick, so you would know where to send me a get-well-soon-card, right?" Subaru smiled.

"We-we didn't follow you, Subaru-sensei." Ran denied.

"I'm afraid this isn't true, Mouri-san. When I was going to the teacher's room, Suzuki-san and you stood in the corridor, and observed me. When I left the room, you were still there hiding, and I noticed Kudo-san and Haibara-san in the corridor near the exit. Well, I'd probably not notice you two, if I didn't know that Suzuki-san and Mouri-san followed me. But since, I saw you four hanging out together, I guessed you all wanted to follow me, so I kept my eyes opened."

"Wow! Amazing!" Ran and Sonoko exclaimed.

"Well, it wouldn't hard to guess for Subaru-sensei that he was followed. Everyone would notice if he was followed by four people."

Akai was thankful that Shinichi didn't start to suspect him after his little deduction. Unfortunately, he and Shiho had both their eyes narrowed like they were suspecting something.

"So, wouldn't it be a problem if we visit you, Subaru-sensei?" Ran asked.

"It wouldn't be, but right now I'm heading to the Chinese restaurant. Maybe, you would like to come with me. Of course, I'm going to pay." Akai offered.

Ran and Sonoko shook their heads with excitement, while Shinichi and Ai gave him a small nod.

* * *

At the restaurant, they found the table for the four people near the window. After three minutes, the waiter approached them. He held four menus in his hand.

"Welcome to our restaurant, here is your menu."

This voice. Akai turned to look at the waiter. He recognized him right away. _Bourbon._ Subaru took the menu from Bourbon while he thanked him. He had been taught to show the emotions that fit in the particular situation. Out of the corner of his eye, Akai noticed Shiho sent Bourbon a quick glance. Either, she knew already that he would meet him here or she had also been taught how to control her emotions.

Bourbon left them, so they could decide what drinks and meals they would order. Akai added one or two opinions about the restaurant, however he was also occupied with thoughts about Bourbon. Akai wasn't very much surprised that Bourbon was out on the field. He had suspected the syndicate might send someone to observe Shiho.

The restaurant was not far from the school, and Akai suspected that Bourbon lived most likely somewhere close. It wouldn't be hard for Shiho and Bourbon to meet each other.

Bourbon returned to ask them if they decided what they would order. He took his little notebook out to write down their orders, when they all nodded. When, Sonoko was giving her order, they heard a woman's scream. Akai, Shinichi and the girls leapt off their seats. Their eyes were searching to where the shout had come from. Two rows away from their table, the woman was leaning over the man who lay on the floor.

Shinichi, Akai and Bourbon rushed to the man. Restaurant's staff and other customers gathered around the woman and the man on the floor. Shinichi passed his way through the small crowd and knelt over the man.

"There's no pulse. This man is dead," Shinichi stated. "Please, someone calls the police."

"Who are you? Wait, you're Kudo Shinichi," The woman said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

Akai looked closer at the man's face. "Judging by his lips turning purple and the smell of almond coming from his mouth, I don't doubt that he was poisoned by the cyanide."

Shinichi gave him a surprised look.

"Don't make that kind of face, I'm a science substitute teacher, after all."

Shinichi widened his eyes in shock, however, it lasted only for few seconds. Akai wondered if his cousin figured out his true identity. He hoped not, but he wouldn't be surprised if he did.


End file.
